


Twilight Zone

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up is a bitch sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15  
> For the hc_bingo Mindswap

The last thing anyone could remember was the party. Adam had a house warming party and invited everyone he knew. So of course the house was packed. It was a wild time. No doubt some of the pictures would resurface and the fans would see that was well. Cabs were offered but Tommy opted to just crash on the couch.

Blinking open his eyes, Tommy tried to focus but everything had a slight blur to it. His head was also pounding away. There was a vow to never drink again but that only lasted while he had the hangover.

Sitting up, what dawned on him first was that he was no longer on the couch. Instead he was in a bed and very much naked. He was feeling more off than usual when he had suffered hangovers before he shifted out of the bed and patted over to where he knew the bathroom was.

Once inside he grabbed at his cock and aimed for the toilet bowl. Blinking more, he could have sworn his cock was twice its normal size. A smirk crossed his face. Then there was something on his finger. Blinking more into focus, it felt like he had been hit with a brick. The rings were Adam’s and this cock, it was not his; it was Adam’s. Moving quickly over towards the sink and sending a light stream of piss along the way as well, he looked at his reflection.

“No fucking way.” Even his voice was Adam’s. Why did he look like his boss? His eyes, now blue, looked down at the new body. Adam wasn’t bad to look at naked and he did indeed have freckles covering every inch of his skin. So he was still asleep. That had to be the case. There was no other reason beyond that. “Back to bed.”

Almost to the bed, he heard the sound of a scream. “That’s me!” Or rather his voice. Running into the living room, Tommy could see his body pacing back and forth in front of the couch mumbling to himself.

“Just a bad dream. It’s all a bad dream. You’re going to calm down and count to ten and everything will be back to normal.” Taking a deep breath, Adam noticed his naked body in the room. “No no!” Grabbing at the blond fringe, he sunk back down to the couch.

“So this is for real?” Tommy never saw himself this way. It was weird to see him on the verge of tears. As he walked closer Adam put his arm out to stop him.

“As strange and demented as this situation is, you being naked in this moment is taking it all to a level I cannot handle. Think you could cover my body up?”

“Oh yeah right.” Grabbing a blanket from the couch, he wrapped it around his waist, watching as Adam stood from the couch and started towards the bathroom. “Where are you going?”

“I have to use the bathroom.”

“Oh no you don’t.” He moved between his body and the doorway. “Cause see, if you do that, you’re going to grab my, well, see my…”

“Tommy, I have seen it before.” Pushing his body to the side, Adam made his way to the bathroom and shut the door. Within seconds he knew exactly why Tommy had made a fuss. Opening up the door swiftly, his eyes were as large as saucers. “When did you get a Prince Albert?”

“After the tour, I got drunk and Mike and I ended up in a piercing parlor. Seemed like a good idea at the time. Got the bar in but no one else knows about it yet.”

“Haven’t had chances to try it out yet?” He raised an eyebrow, bathroom forgotten and not needed anymore. “Is it that you haven’t found the right one or are you afraid that it might hurt?”

“I don’t know if I’m even going to keep it. Wait, why are we talking about my dick?” Damn Adam’s body. Blushing in his own body, Tommy could hide the effects under his fringe. But now, with Adam being a natural red head, he could see every inch of skin lighting up like a Christmas tree.

“There’s a pretty good chance that we are both dreaming. This just doesn’t happen to people. So while in the fantasy, let's enjoy ourselves.” Taking his own hand, Adam led them over to the couch and pulled the blanket away, then worked on the clothing he had on to become fully naked.

“Since this is all fantasy or whatever the hell you were talking about, I should warn you that all I’ve ever done with guys is make out a bit.”

“That’s the best part of it. I have been with guys so when you bottom it won’t be like the first time. Believe me, everything I do to you will have you moaning like I did in that hotel room in Amsterdam.”

As fucked as this all was, it made sense in a way. As Tommy laid back on the couch, Adam went to grab a bottle of lube. Returning, he moved in between his legs.

“Are you clean?”

Tommy nodded.

“I am as well. With this piercing it will tear a condom.” This is why he had to ask.

It was strange, weird and surprisingly erotic to prep his own body. Knowing how he liked to be touched, it was easy to make Tommy squirm. Lubed fingers pressed against his puckered hole and Tommy right away started to breathe in and out quickly. “Relax. I got you.” As one finger pressed up inside, Adam used his other hand to sooth Tommy, running it up his chest and down a leg. Just a comforting connection between the both of them.

As Tommy’s panic gasps of breath calmed, a hand moved between them to stroke what was his own cock. Just the way he knew he liked with a twist of the wrist around the piercing till the slit started to leak.

“Ready for me baby?” Adam’s voice was husky as he massaged three fingers inside the other. Watching Tommy arch his back a bit to feel more pressure, his head nodded in a yes. Pulling his fingers free, Adam moved into place. Looking down at his own body, he thought quickly if this was how his lovers had seen him. All strung out and wanting and sexy. Damn Adam felt sexy. Pressing the pierced head against the puckered opening, Adam started to push inside.

There was pressure but no pain. Tommy just wanted more of this feeling. Taking a hold of the other's hips, Tommy tired to pull Adam more against him to speed it up. Taking the hint, Adam bucked the rest of the way inside.

The piercing rubbed Tommy all over inside. With one pass it grazed the prostate and he nearly screamed. But mixed with the pleasure was something else. A feeling of being pulled. “Adam…”

Adam leaned down, connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss. Pushing hard once more, he was cumming. Tommy too moaned out against the other as he came. Sweet pecks were exchanged as the two broke away.

When their eyes connected they both knew. Tommy pulled back quickly as his dick left Adam’s ass; the other let out a hiss. “Sorry baby boy.” The excitement and quick transformation back into his own body had the blond grinning from ear to ear. Add the fact that he had just fucked Adam, and he was blushing a bright red.

Grabbing the blanket from earlier, Adam moved it to cover up their lower half’s. “I’m still waiting to wake from this dream.”

“Yeah me too.” Tommy brushed some hair away from his face. “We could just as easily wait in your bed.”

“Really?” Adam motioned for the blond to stand as he did the best he could to keep the blanket around their middles, and Tommy was close to his side.

“Fuck yeah.” Wrapping both arms around Adam’s middle, the two shuffled into the bedroom.

The End


End file.
